This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. It has recently been discovered that certain genetic variants confer increased risk of developing SLE. This project will define any alternate splicing patterns that may arise from these risk haplotypes, both at rest and under stimulated conditions, and will determine the relative abundance of these alternate transcripts.